Prisonnier
by Lili76
Summary: Prisonnier et enchaîné, voici ce qu'il advient du Sauveur. Il aspirait à la liberté après avoir librement offert sa vie en sacrifice. Il pensait être heureux après avoir survécu une fois de plus. Mais Harry se rend compte que tout n'était qu'illusion et mensonges. Heureusement, il n'est plus seul... Amitié Drarry


Depuis la chute finale de Voldemort, les choses s'amélioraient pour le monde sorcier.  
Harry Potter, le Sauveur, avait eu l'impression d'être soulagé d'un poids énorme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait libre.

Enfant, il avait été brimé.  
Placé sous la coupe de son oncle et de sa tante abusifs, il n'avait jamais eu de réelle enfance.

Il avait grandi dans un placard, récupérant les vêtements usés bien trop grands de son cousin, sans jamais recevoir le moindre signe d'affection.  
Il était assigné aux taches ménagères, aux corvées, sans avoir le droit de se plaindre au risque de recevoir une correction.

Il avait été traité comme un monstre, comme une anomalie, et au fil des années, il s'était résigné. A force d'entendre qu'il avait tué ses parents, il commençait à y croire, et au fond de lui, les dents de la culpabilité le dévoraient petit à petit.

Pour son onzième anniversaire, quand Hagrid débarqua soudain dans sa vie, avec sa naïveté toute enfantine, il n'avait pas su comment réagir.  
Pour le première fois de sa vie, il était traité comme un enfant normal et non plus comme un monstre.  
Hagrid lui ouvrit les portes d'un nouveau monde, dans lequel il plongea avec délices, les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement.

Il était toujours lié à son oncle et à sa tante abusifs, mais au moins, il avait un échappatoire.

Toutes ces années, il avait obéi sagement. Il avait suivi tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé, et même plus encore, prêt à plaire. Il se sentait douloureusement redevable de ce qu'il avait, des miettes d'affections qui lui étaient données.

Alors pour payer sa dette, il oublia d'être un enfant puis un adolescent, suivant les entraînements et cours supplémentaires pour faire de lui une arme visant à détruire Voldemort.  
Lorsqu'il apprit qu'il devrait mourir pour sauver le monde sorcier, il ne se sentit même pas en colère. Au contraire, il était bêtement soulagé : enfin, il avait une façon de payer la dette qu'il avait contractée. Il avait été accueilli dans le monde magique en héros, il avait été entouré. Maintenant, il devait remercier.

Lorsqu'il survécu, il prit ça comme une faveur qui lui avait été accordée et il continua de suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Il avait soif de liberté mais il était piégé par la reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour tout ceux qui l'avaient soutenu et guidé.

Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Et comme toujours, le grain de sable qui fit tout dérailler dans la vie de Harry n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

Contrairement à ce que le monde sorcier pensait de lui, Drago Malefoy n'était pas sans cœur ou insensible. Mais il était un pur Serpentard, produit d'une éducation Sang-pur stricte. Aussi, il savait parfaitement masquer ses véritables sentiments.

Malgré la fortune familiale, et sa position privilégiée, Drago n'avait pas de véritable amis. Il avait une cours avide de lui plaire, sur laquelle il régnait sans partage.  
Le statut social de ses parents l'avait placé en haut de l'échelle, et il profitait de sa position pour recevoir les faveurs de ses camarades.

Lorsqu'il rencontra Harry Potter pour la première fois, chez Madame Guipure, le petit brun à lunettes le rendit perplexe et fou de rage. Perplexe car il l'avait traité comme un égal, et qu'au final, Drago découvrit que la sensation n'était pas désagréable.  
Fou de rage car Harry Potter ne s'était pas précipité pour obtenir son amitié.

Jusqu'au jour de la rentrée, Drago ne put cesser de penser à cet enfant étrange, célèbre mais habillé comme un miséreux, agréable mais n'ayant pas cherché à se lier.

Lorsqu'il monta dans le Poudlard Express, masquant son excitation comme on le lui avait appris, il avait terriblement hâte de retrouver Harry Potter et d'en faire son ami.  
Mais lorsqu'enfin il le trouva dans un compartiment, il était en compagnie d'un Weasley.

Les Malefoy et les Weasley étaient en guerre ouverte depuis des décennies. Plus personne ne savait exactement comment la querelle avait débuté, mais l'opposition entre les deux familles ne s'était jamais adoucie.  
Depuis toujours, Drago avait appris qu'il devait mépriser tous les représentants de cette famille, qu'ils le méritent ou non. Et en bon fils obéissant, il le faisait.

Aussi, dans le train, il tendit la main vers Harry Potter en méprisant ouvertement un Weasley.

Mais... Mais Harry le rejeta violemment, préférant Ron Weasley. La haine Malefoy-Weasley reprit de plus belle, alimentée par une dispute d'enfants. Et Drago réagit de la seule façon qu'il connaissait : il inclut Harry Potter dans cette haine.

Dès lors, ils passèrent leur scolarité à se battre. Tout prétexte était bon pour s'envoyer des sorts, s'insulter, se frapper, se défier. Ils étaient incapables de s'ignorer, incapables de dépasser leur querelle ou de chercher à comprendre pour quelle raison ils se battaient.

Quand Ron Weasley trahit Harry Potter pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers, Drago détesta le rouquin encore plus si c'était possible. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet idiot puisse se montrer aussi désinvolte avec son "meilleur" ami. Mais le fossé était trop grand entre Harry et lui pour qu'il envisage de réparer un lien qui n'avait jamais existé. Il comprit cette année là que Drago Malefoy ne pouvait pas être ami avec Harry Potter même s'il le désirait.

Drago oublia Harry et leur potentielle amitié brisée lorsque Voldemort revint. Dès lors, sa vie tomba dans un gouffre d'horreur, lorsqu'il comprit qu'il devrait suivre ses parents dans les ténèbres.  
Même s'il pouvait se montrer froid et cruel, il n'avait pas vocation d'être un assassin. Il aspirait à une vie tranquille, reprenant les affaires de son père et profitant de sa fortune. Mais la guerre était aux portes du monde sorcier, et Drago dû devenir un homme avant d'avoir été un adolescent.  
Son propre père plaça sur ses épaules une charge bien trop lourde sans le vouloir.

Lorsque Harry découvrit que Drago Malefoy lui ressemblait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu le penser, il lui fallut un long moment pour essayer de démêler ses sentiments.  
Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre chez Madame Guipure. Drago Malefoy avait été le premier enfant sorcier qu'il rencontrait et à qui il parlait.  
Et le gamin s'était montré snob et désagréable, mais Harry avait bêtement eu envie d'en savoir plus sur lui.

En s'apercevant que Drago n'était pas un adepte de Voldemort de son plein gré, Harry se remémora toutes leurs disputes et tous leurs affrontements. Leurs insultes, leurs duels.  
Et il prit conscience qu'il pouvait passer au delà de tout ça, effacer l'ardoise pour le sauver.

Il avait réellement envie de connaître Drago Malefoy.

Aussi, Harry Potter se comporta en pur Gryffondor, et se jeta sur Drago à un moment où ils étaient seuls. Seulement, au lieu de se battre avec lui, il lui proposa son aide, et son amitié.

Il vit sur son visage que Drago était déchiré entre sa fidélité à ses parents et son envie d'être libre de ses choix. Mais il ne chercha pas à l'influencer.  
Le coeur battant, il attendait, main tendue, espérant de toute son âme que Drago ferait le bon choix.

C'est précisément ce qui fit craquer Drago. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était seul à choisir, sans pression. Si Harry avait essayé de le convaincre envers et contre tout, il l'aurait rejeté parce qu'il avait été conditionné pour réagir ainsi.  
Mais dans ce cas, face au silence et aux yeux verts de son vis à vis, il était seul à décidé. Maître de son destin.

Drago Malefoy attrapa la main tendue de Harry Potter.

Ils passèrent des heures à parler ensemble. En cachette de tous, ils se dévoilèrent peu à peu.  
C'était comme une renaissance, et après avoir mis leurs différends de côté, ils furent heureux de se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient parfaitement être amis.

Harry ne s'était pas brouillé avec Ron et Hermione, mais il s'avoua qu'il s'était plus confié à Drago qu'il ne le ferait avec eux.  
Après leurs années de haine, il savait que le jeune homme blond ne le trahirait pas.

La vie de Harry bascula peu après. L'amitié très forte qu'il portait à Drago finit par être découverte, et la réaction générale horrifia les deux garçons.  
Alors qu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle, ce jour-là, Harry se sentait joyeux et insouciant. Pour une fois, il s'était senti à peu près libre de ses mouvements, et il avait passé du temps avec Drago.  
Il croisa le Serpentard et ils échangèrent un discret clin d'œil que personne ne remarqua.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle et en voyant un groupe d'Aurors, Harry se tendit soudainement. Il imagina beaucoup de scénarios catastrophe, mais certainement pas celui qui se produisit.  
Quand Drago entra dans la salle, les baguettes des aurors se levèrent en sa direction, et Maugrey Fol-Oeil en personne s'apprêta à lui lancer un sort. Ils venaient l'arrêter avec jubilation, en prétextant qu'il avait été Mangemort et qu'il devait expier ses crimes et ceux de sa famille.

Sans réfléchir, Harry s'interposa, ignorant les commentaires autour de lui.  
Les deux garçons durent révéler leur amitié et Harry jura que si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Drago Malefoy, ils pourraient tous chercher un nouveau Sauveur. Même si Voldemort était vaincu, le Ministère aimait l'exposer dans des cérémonies interminables pour asseoir sa légitimité.  
Son ton dur et décidé tranchait avec sa docilité habituelle et il obtint gain de cause.

Lorsqu'il s'installa à sa place, il s'attendait à un moment désagréable mais certainement pas à un lynchage groupé pour trahison. La gorge nouée, il s'obligea à rester indifférent. Il se força à manger ancrant son regard dans les prunelles grises à la table Serpentard qui semblaient pleines d'inquiétude.

Ron devint sans aucun doute son opposant le plus virulent. Il était fou de rage qu'il soit ami avec un Malefoy, et il ne lui parlait plus que pour l'insulter.  
Hermione s'éloigna. Elle ne lui fit aucun commentaire, refusant simplement de prendre part à cette histoire. Harry était son ami, mais elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne l'approuvait pas.

Isolé dans sa propre maison, Harry trouvait le réconfort aux côtés de Drago. Étonnamment le Serpentard ne fit aucune remarque. A bien y réfléchir, Harry trouva qu'il avait l'air choqué de la réaction des Gryffondor.

Si Drago fut laissé à l'écart, personne ne lui reprocha sa proximité avec Harry. Par contre l'enfer se déchaînait sur le Sauveur.

Les élèves et les professeurs ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui rappeler à quel point il était ingrat d'être un traître après avoir été accueilli et soigné par le monde magique. Qu'il avait probablement été contaminé par l'âme de Voldemort pour trahir son propre camp.

Il retrouva les brimades qu'il entendait dans son enfance. Il était un monstre de frayer avec un ancien Mangemort, même repenti. Il était anormal de devenir ami avec son ancien ennemi.

Le Ministre en personne fit le déplacement pour lui faire la morale et lui rappeler qu'il avait des responsabilités. Que Harry Potter ne pouvait pas prétexter être ami avec le fils de Lucius Malefoy.

Molly Weasley lui envoya une beuglante pour lui cracher son dégoût de l'avoir accueilli comme un fils et que son comportement était une véritable insulte à tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui.  
Lorsque la petite enveloppe rouge eut fini de hurler, le silence s'était abattu dans la Grande Salle. Harry était pétrifié d'horreur, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait pour qu'il en soit arrivé là.  
Le jeune homme qui avait tout sacrifié eut l'impression que son cœur se brisait, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se tende vers lui.  
Il leva ses yeux noyés de larmes et trouva le regard gris, aussi brillant et changeant qu'une pierre de lune.  
Sans un mot, il s'agrippa à la main tendue, et tête haute, Drago Malefoy le tira loin de tous ceux qui le jugeaient.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, installés confortablement dans la tour d'Astronomie, Drago soupira.  
\- Je vais aller me livrer au bureau des Aurors.

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre. Ses yeux émeraude brillèrent de rage.  
\- Hors de question, Malefoy.  
\- Potter... Tu es un putain de héros et ils te traitent comme un criminel.

Harry se laissa aller en arrière, et une larme glissa sur sa joue.  
\- J'ai pris conscience d'un truc. Depuis que je suis gosse, j'ai l'habitude d'être comparé à un monstre. Mon oncle et ma tante sont probablement les pires moldus qui puissent exister...

Drago secoua la tête avec un reniflement méprisant et Harry gloussa.  
\- Pour convaincre de sa légitimité, Voldemort aurait juste eu à montrer mon oncle et ma tante au monde sorcier. Ils sont tellement... intolérants et bêtement méchants.  
\- Et tu as du y aller chaque année.

Harry se rembrunit.  
\- Je me rend compte que j'ai été manipulé depuis le départ. Je les ai laissé diriger ma vie depuis mon arrivée ici, de me pousser à Gryffondor, jusqu'à me faire accepter de me sacrifier...

Drago blêmit légèrement.  
\- Mais putain Potter... Si tu savais, pourquoi t'as laissé faire ? Pourquoi t'as accepté tout ça ?  
\- Je... J'en ai pris conscience récemment. En discutant avec toi, Malefoy. Et puis... J'ai vite compris que me rebeller compliquait les choses. J'ai appris à choisir mes combats.  
\- Choisir tes combats ?  
\- Tu me prends pour un idiot, n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago soupira, en secouant la tête.  
\- Non. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'au final le camp de la Lumière serait aussi hypocrite que le camp des ténèbres. J'ai été habitué à ce genre de manipulations depuis mon plus jeune âge. Mais là... C'est...  
\- Dégueulasse ? Sans blague. Bienvenue dans la vie du Survivant.

Drago laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis Drago fronça les sourcils.  
\- Attends une seconde, Potter... Qu'entends tu par "poussé à Gryffondor" ?

Harry se mit à rire, sincèrement amusé.  
\- Et bien... Quand je suis arrivé ici je ne connaissais rien à ce nouveau monde. Et la première chose qu'on m'a dite c'était que Serpentard était la maison du tueur de mes parents, et que ses fidèles y étaient tous passé. Aussi, quand le choixpeau a parlé de Serpentard je l'ai supplié de ne pas y aller et... Il m'a placé à Gryffondor.

Drago était bouche bée, regardant Harry comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Et pour lui c'était pratiquement le cas : il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme un Serpentard potentiel, tellement son caractère héroïque était Gryffondor.  
Face à son expression, Harry rit de nouveau.

Drago secoua la tête.  
\- Waouh... Ça aurait changé bien des choses... Nous t'aurions suivi tu sais. Les Serpentard sont solidaires et fidèles contrairement à la rumeur.

Harry se rembrunit.  
\- Je le sais maintenant. Mais les trois autres maisons auraient douté. Je me suis longuement interrogé, je me suis demandé ce qu'il serait advenu si... Mais au final, c'est du passé. Ça ne sert plus à rien de se focaliser sur les choix qui ont été faits.

Drago eut un sourire sarcastique.  
\- Si tu me permets, je vais le dire à mon père. Juste pour voir sa tête. Ça devrait être un moment savoureux !  
\- Seulement si tu me permets de voir ton souvenir après.  
\- Ça c'est terriblement Serpentard !

Harry soupira.  
\- Malefoy... Je ne reculerai pas cette fois. Je ne les laisserais plus diriger ma vie, et me manipuler comme un pantin. Je suis... fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de leur inquiétude dégoulinante de bons sentiments quand je vais mal alors qu'ils ne voient que leur marionnette. Fatigué de me justifier à chaque instant, dès que je ne vais pas dans leur sens. Fatigué d'être obligé de faire ce que je ne veux pas pour acheter un peu de tranquillité.  
\- Potter. Calme-toi.  
\- Pas cette fois. La dernière fois que je leur ai tenu tête ? Quand j'ai rompu avec Ginny. J'en paie encore le prix. Je pensais que j'avais encore un peu à tenir, qu'après les diplômes je serais enfin libre, mais devine quoi ? L'Ordre m'a envoyé mon dossier d'inscription au cursus d'Auror. Déjà complété. Si je ne... Brise pas mes chaînes maintenant, un jour je me réveillerai, vieux et malheureux, horrifié d'avoir découvert que je n'ai jamais vécu.

Drago pinça les lèvres alors qu'une bouffée de colère l'envahissait. Harry avait l'air vulnérable et hésitant. Il voulait se libérer de l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur lui, mais... il avait peur. Peur d'être abandonné encore une fois, peur de ne pas réussir et d'en payer le prix. Sans compter que quelque part, il restait attaché malgré lui à ceux qui étaient devenus ses geôliers.  
C'étaient après tout les premières personnes à avoir tendu la main vers lui, alors enfant. Ils l'avaient protégé et aimé à leur façon.

Le jeune homme blond soupira doucement. Lorsqu'il parla, son ton n'était ni dur, ni moqueur. Au contraire. Il y avait un temps pour tout, et il était temps de se montrer digne de l'amitié que Harry lui avait offert.  
\- Potter... Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable. Tu as le droit d'avoir ta propre vie, et de prendre tes propres décisions. Toi plus encore que tous. Et sache que tu ne seras pas seul : déjà je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Et tu peux compter sur mes parents. Mon père se montrera probablement horriblement sarcastique mais... il sait que notre famille te doit la liberté et la vie. Il paiera ses dettes. Avant que tu ne marmonnes que tu ne veux pas être un fardeau, sache que mes parents ont énormément de respect pour toi.

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement et Drago en profita pour continuer.  
\- Promets moi juste... Si tu décides de continuer, fais le pour toi et non pas par amitié pour moi. J'ai l'habitude d'être... repoussé et je m'en remettrai. Parce que je sais que quand je rentrerais chez moi aux vacances, il y aura mes parents et qu'ils seront là pour moi. Leur regard ne changera jamais.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Harry jura, les dents serrées. Puis il répondit à la tirade de Drago.  
\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Comment peux tu être assuré que le regard de tes parents ne changera jamais quoi que tu fasses ?

Drago attira Harry à lui pour l'étreindre.  
\- Parce que ce sont mes parents et qu'ils me l'ont dit. Et j'ai confiance en eux. Ma mère a une tendance à ne pas aimer les effusions et à être légèrement... glaciale. Mon père a tué, et il a fait les mauvais choix. Il peut se montrer borné et idiot, il ne recule devant aucune bassesse pour prendre ce qu'il veut. Je suis conscient de leurs défauts, je suis horrifié de leurs actes. Mais ils restent mes parents et je les aime. Et eux... Il m'ont toujours retourné cet amour. Mon père savait depuis le début que je ne voulais pas la marque. Il a essayé de... Il a tenté de trouver une façon de me sortir de là, et ma mère également. A la minute où tu m'as tendu la main, ils l'ont su, je leur ai dit. Et ils ont tous les deux été soulagés que je ne sois plus seul. Mon père m'a conseillé de te protéger au mieux.

Harry sursauta.  
\- Ton père... ?  
\- Oui Potter. Mon père ne voulait pas que tu échoues. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment voulu.  
\- Le monde est à l'envers. Ceux à qui je pensais pouvoir faire confiance ne... ne me respectent pas. Ceux que je pensais mes ennemis croient en moi.  
\- Tu me considère dans quelle catégorie ?  
\- Toi tu es à part. Tu as toujours été là, et tu as toujours été honnête avec moi. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle et je te confierai ma vie.

Drago serra le Sauveur contre lui, ému. Pour une fois ses émotions débordaient, et il n'arrivait pas à les contenir.

Puis Harry soupira, et Drago le sentit trembler contre lui.  
\- Je suis majeur. Je vais quitter Poudlard, et disparaître. Même si je dois... changer de pays.  
\- Tu es majeur, pourquoi vouloir disparaître ? Ils ne peuvent pas te retenir :  
\- Oh si, ils le peuvent. Après ... l'incident avec Ginny, ils m'ont menacé de me faire interner à Sainte Mangouste pour dépression si je ne revenais pas sur ma décision. J'ai tenu bon, et ils ont baissé les bras parce qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Mais cette fois-ci... Il leur suffira de me droguer aux potions pour s'assurer de ma docilité et ils me sortiront comme un animal obéissant.

A nouveau, Drago fit face à une bouffée de colère. Il ferma les yeux sous la force des sentiments qui le traversaient.  
\- Ok. Tu restes avec moi. Un elfe ira chercher tes affaires. Et cette nuit, tu viens avec moi au Manoir.  
\- Chez toi ?  
\- Oui. Manoir Malefoy. Mon père vois-tu, n'est pas qu'un snob riche jusqu'à l'indécence. Pour gérer la fortune familiale, il a étudié. Savais-tu que ce cher Lucius Malefoy est avocat ?  
\- Ton père...  
\- ...Est plein de surprises ? Totalement !

Harry réfléchit un instant.  
\- Comment peut il m'aider ?  
\- Il peut s'assurer que tu ne soies pas interné contre ton gré. Il peut nous conseiller.  
\- Nous ?  
\- Oh oui. Je reste avec toi, cher Sauveur !

Harry se jeta sur Drago et l'enlaça, ému aux larmes.  
\- Je n'aime pas fuir. Je préférerai claquer la porte devant eux.  
\- Mais ce ne serait pas une bonne idée.

Harry acquiesça.

Puis ils replongèrent dans le silence, réfléchissant qu'au fait que d'ici quelques heures, ils partiraient tous les deux et quitteraient Poudlard.

Harry étant en disgrâce pour le faire une fois de plus plier, personne ne se préoccupa de lui. Aussi, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher d'excuses pour s'éclipser.

Juste avant de quitter Poudlard avec ses bagages, Harry regarda derrière lui. Poudlard se détachait dans la nuit, immense et imposant. L'endroit restait malgré tout son foyer. L'endroit où il s'était senti pour la première fois de sa vie chez lui.  
Il ignorait de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais il savait qu'au fond de lui, il regretterait toujours Poudlard...

Il eut un bref instant de doute, où la culpabilité déferla sur lui à la pensée d'abandonner tout ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Certes il était manipulé, mais il était entouré, avec l'assurance de ne jamais être seul.  
Puis il sentit la main chaude de Drago se glisser dans la sienne et il tourna la tête vers son ancien ennemi.

Il lut un peu d'inquiétude dans ses yeux gris, et il lui sourit doucement, écartant ses hésitations.  
\- Allons-y, Malefoy.  
Drago lui retourna un sourire ravi et tendit le portoloin qu'ils allaient utiliser. Une pièce de monnaie moldue.  
Harry sourit et leurs doigts en contact sur le minuscule objet, ils attendirent que ce soit l'heure.

Alors que les minutes s'égrainaient, Harry ne lança plus un seul regard en arrière. Il attendait, droit, les yeux fixés sur l'horizon. Vers l'avenir.

La sensation d'un crochet dans le nombril se fit sentir, et les deux garçons disparurent du parc de Poudlard.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !  
Merci **


End file.
